Anya-Chantay Friendship
The friendship of Anya MacPherson and Chantay Black formed in the seventh season of Degrassi: The Next Generation. Although Anya and Chantay weren't quite as close as, for example, Anya and Holly J. Sinclair, the two of them were seen together several times, interacting as good friends. Their most notable moments together include the times when Anya has assisted Chantay with Anti-Grapevine duties, when Chantay advised Anya not to fret over Sav's arranged prom date, when Anya supported Chantay in her mission to get the Power Squad back and when Chantay stood in Anya's defense when she was being harassed by Owen Milligan. Friendship History Season 7 Anya and Chantay first interacted in Season 7, as they were on the Spirit Squad together. They wre shown together in Another Brick In The Wall. 'In 'Ladies' Night, 'Chantay and Anya attend Degrassi's "''Free the Children'" ''fast. Season 8 The two are first seen together in 'Uptown Girl (1), 'at cheerleading practice. They are mutual friends with Mia and are very interested in her modeling career. In 'Didn't We Almost Have It All, 'Chantay spreads rumors that Anya is skipping cheer practice to sleep with Sav (which ended up not being true). In 'With or Without You, Chantay was excited for Anya and Sav with the blooming of relationship. Also, Chantay invites some friends, including Sav to her tent for a little hangout with cards and some food. Danny asks Sav and Anya if they're going to Chantay's little tent party, but they said, "no," because they were going to have sex. Season 9 In Wanna Be Startin' Something, Chantay and Anya are lining up together to grab lunch in the cafeteria when Dave Turne arapproaches them. Dave is desperate to be noticed and known at Degrassi but Anya and Chantay both find him annoying. When Anya asks Chantay who Dave is, she admits (with regret) that he's her cousin. In''' Somebody, Chantay is sitting with Holly J. and Anya while they talk. In [http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/Why_Can%27t_This_Be_Love%3F_(1) '''Broken Promises], Chantay and Anya go to prom, and they arrive in a limo with Sav, Peter, and Farrah. Season 10 In''' I Just Don't Know What To Do With Myself (2), Chantay tells Jenna that she and Anya are brave because they can eat what they want and don't have to worry about gaining, or losing weight. In '''Purple Pills (2), Chantay confronts Riley and Anya when they're sitting in the hallway against the wall. In''' Love Lockdown (1), Chantay and Anya are upset to learn that the new rules include Power Squad being canceled. Chantay then calls for an emergency Power Squad meeting at The Dot. Only Marisol and Anya show up. Chantay discusses what to do about the issue, but she also complains that only those two answered her text. But, Marisol tells them that she has a different reason for being there, that she's meeting her new boyfriend there. Marisol gets up and leaves. Chantay and Anya are left by themselves trying to come up with a way to get the Power Squad back. In '''Love Lockdown (2), Chantay is still desperate in order to get the Power Squad back. Later in the bathroom, with Anya, Chantay discovers that more and more people have been posting sticky notes on the bathroom wall about how Degrassi has changed and now it sucks. Later on, Chantay, Anya and some other Power Squad members meet up and try to discuss how to get the clubs back together. Chantay then decides that with the help of some other people, they'll then try to get the message out to Simpson. And how will they do that? By sticking sticky notes all over Simpson's car. Simpson sees this, and is outraged. Season 11 In What's My Age Again?, Chantay, Holly J., and Anya plan Anya's surprise 18th birthday party. In''' Take a Bow (2), Chantay, Anya, Fiona, and Holly J. all have a Pre-Prom for HJ, and they all put their hands and initials in the wet cement, which is on the Degrassi sidewalk. Minis In '''Unstoppable, Anya and Chantay recruit female students to compete with them on the Power Squad for a cheerleading competition. Trivia *For the openings of season 8, 9, and 10, they were standing next to each other. *Both have kissed Riley Stavros. Gallery Chantay Anya.jpg 01-degrassi-911-912-anya-chantay-alli.jpg chantay-anya-chantay-black-17355145-602-413.jpg Chasing-pavements-part-1-anya-chantay-p8g.jpg tumblr_lqumk2CQUi1qgzoke.jpg degrassi-graduation-3.jpg tumblr_lvj633DUKr1qhc54lo1_500.jpg vlcsnap2010080517h30m20.png.jpg degrassi-graduation-6.jpg tumblr_l76vip2xGK1qclixwo1_500.jpg Fgf.png Chantayanya.PNG degrassi-s11-anya-05.jpg 78563.png 75645.png 675453.png 65755.png 687y65yt.jpg hjg.JPG 45545f.jpg Chantay_&_Anya_Talking_At_The_Dot.jpg 00088.jpg img-thing (1)).jpg 07 (2).jpg Love-lockdown-pt1-10.jpg Degrassi9060082-new.jpg Season10-degrassi1.png Category:Friendships Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Season 10 Category:Season 11 Category:Degrassi Category:Interactions